


Truth or dare?

by shaunad2002



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Sabriel - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 11:15:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7220158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaunad2002/pseuds/shaunad2002
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when team Free Will plays truth or dare?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth or dare?

Sam and Gabriel were cuddling on one couch, Dean and Cas on the other. They were all playing truth or dare, and Cas was dared to get Dean hot and bothered. Poor Sam. Though so far, Cas wasn't doing a good job.

"Okay, fine, enough. It's not working." Gabriel said, pouting. Cas just got a mischievous look on his face. Sam and Gabriel stared at him, never having seen the expression on his face. Cas moved until he was straddling Dean, biting his lip and looking innocent.

"D-Dean, please, I need more. Can I suck your cock? Please? I need to feel you." He begged, tilting his head to the side. As Dean's face turned red, Gabriel laughed his ass off and Sam gagged.

"Okay Cas, your turn!" Sam said loudly, uncomfortable. He didn't like hearing the begging, especially since it was towards his brother from one of his friends. Cas nodded and just sat on Dean's lap.

"Sam, truth or dare?" He asked. Sam sighed, knowing how Cas was with this game. He was worse than Gabriel, and he's a trickster.

"Dare." He said, being brave. He frowned when Cas smirked and Gabriel stiffened.

"Baby bro, why? I let you have your fun!" He whined. Cas shrugged.

"Sam, why don't you get Gabriel hot and bothered?" He said, smirk still in place. Sam blinked in surprise, then laughed, thinking Cas was joking. "I'm not joking." He stopped laughing.

"Oh. Um. Okay." He said, blushing. He took a swig of beer and set it down on the coffee table. He then looked at Gabriel and smirked. "Hello, my little angel~. Have you been good?" He asked, Gabriel looking like a deer caught in headlights. "Based off of your look, I'd say not." Sam frowned, looking stern. "I'll just punish you later." He said, laughing when Gabriel shuddered. "Done. Dean, truth or dare?" He asked.

"Truth." Dean said. Believe it or not, he plays it safe in truth or dare. Everyone usually thinks otherwise.

"What's your favorite show?" Sam asked, grinning. He knew what it was, he just wanted to embarrass his brother further, which worked according to the redness of his face.

"You all know it, damn you. It's Dr. Sexy MD, asshole." Dean said, rolling his eyes. Gabriel chuckled, still embarrassed himself. "Gabe, truth or dare?" He asked.

"Dare." Gabriel said, shrugging.

"Since we're both sexually frustrated right now, go make my brother orgasm until you see fit. Or have him make you orgasm until he see's fit. Either one." Dean said, stand up with Cas in his arms. "I've got my angel, so we'll all be busy. Game over." He went to his room, leaving Sam a blushing mess and Gabriel a laughing mess.

"Well, I was told to." Gabriel said, grinning. Sam blushed even more, looking wide eyed at his lover.

"Gabe, we're on the couch. At least do it on the bed." He said, running a hand through his hair. A snap later, he was tied naked to the bed. "Really Gabe?"

"Yes, really." Gabriel purred in his ear, standing next to the bed. Sam shuddered softly, looking at Gabriel. "You know, you've always topped. I wonder how you would react to me topping." The angel smirked, sliding a finger up Sam's chest. He lifted the finger and snapped again, and now Sam was blindfolded. Well, everyone had a great night. Especially Sam and Gabe. Hopefully Sam can feel his body in the morning.


End file.
